Shihōin Bathhouse and Spa
by ConteurCG
Summary: Byakuya goes head to head with the world's most troublesome woman, and it's all thanks to Rukia. ADULTS ONLY [BYAKUYA X YORUICHI] You just might like it ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Shihōin Bathhouse and Spa**_

_**By:**__ConteurCG_

_**~CHAPTER ONE~**_

"…And that sir, is why I believe that this merger with Kuchiki Industries will no doubt benefit both of our companies in the most proficient-"

"I refuse."

The blond and slender businessman gave a look of distress. "But sir-"

The Chief Executive Officer of Kuchiki Industries placed an elegant palm in the air, quelling the sputtering man's petty attempts at persuasion. "I fully comprehend this proposition and all that it entails. I simply do not wish to accept it."

The blond representative of Kyoka Suigetsu Inc., (_was his name Izuru?_) gestured desperately at the chart he had displayed right beside him, indicating the lines that signified an increase in production. "I understand sir, but if-"

"That's enough."

The deep, icy baritone of the CEO's voice sent a shiver of fear down the blond man's spine. He quickly retracted the pointer he held in his hand and placed it at his side before bowing deeply. "My apologies, sir."

Kuchiki Byakuya made no gesture in reply, his posture firm behind the massive desk of his office. He watched as the representative quickly gathered his charts and papers, folding the graph stand beneath his arms as he bowed once again before fleeing the room.

Byakuya gave a sigh as the door flung shut, his fingers finding their way to his temples and rubbing them soothingly in attempt at relief. Kyoka Suigetsu Inc. had been trying to merge with Kuchiki Industries for several months now. The massive gem corporation had been struggling in their recent equities. And in order to save the faltering worth of their properties, numerous attempts at merging with the world's most productive hospitality company have been made in desperation.

Aizen Sosuke, CEO of Kyoka Suigetsu Inc., seemed relentless in his goals. For the past few months, he had been showering Kuchiki Byakuya in propositions that would ensure the success of both of their companies. And after having been rejected on every account, the bespectacled CEO had begun sending gifts that would 'aid' in making his decision. It had first been invitations to extravagant events, then hand-crafted jewelry from unscrupulous sources. And of all the inducements sent his way, the most recent would be the most ignoble.

He had begun sending 'escorts', women of all ages and size suddenly brought to him on accounts of being 'associates' toward the proposed merger between the two companies. And after ruthlessly shunning each and every one of them, there had suddenly been handsome and feeble men thrown his way. Byakuya couldn't feel more indignant at the situation. Just what kind of man did Aizen Sosuke take him for, someone who would succumb to lust at the sake of his own business?

If there was one thing Kuchiki Byakuya had supreme reign over, it was his tight control of every single emotion in his body, and that included even his most primal urges. Yes he was quite aware of the rumors about him, that he was as handsome as can be but as insipid as a postage stamp. He knew full well that he didn't present himself with the most emotionally-stimulating qualities but he was still more than successful in all his endeavors. It was the very reason he was at the top of a massive global corporation, he didn't need emotions or petty relations to get him by.

All he needed was himself.

The maintenance of his inherited company was more than enough to occupy his time. It was stressful enough to try and balance his own health along with the security of his industry, he couldn't bother to cut any minutes or even seconds from his day just to maintain some insignificant relationship with those around him.

A light knock on his door shook Byakuya from his thoughts. And after voicing his admission, the door opened slightly as the head of his assistant, Renji Abarai, popped in.

"Hey sir, I got Rukia downstairs asking to see ya. I told her that you were in the middle of something but she said she'll wait."

"Let her in."

"Got it." Renji's head disappeared from his doorway and moments later, his adopted sister walked through.

"Good morning, Nii-sama."

"Good morning, Rukia." He watched as her petite form was encased by the leather chair before him. "You know that I'm not very fond of unexpected visits."

"I know, Nii-sama. I'm sorry. It's just that I wanted to speak with you about something, and I was already in the neighborhood so I thought I would just stop by to tell you in person."

Rukia looked like a small child in the large cushioned chair, her feet dangling above the ground and swaying slightly in an infantile manner. That was one thing about his little sister. Her innocent disposition always made it so difficult to chide her negligence; that and the fact that she looked so similar to her deceased older sibling.

"Well what is it that you wanted to speak of?"

She seemed pleased that he wasn't too upset about her unannounced appearance. "Well Nii-sama, as you know, I've been staying with my close friend Orihime for a few weeks now." Byakuya's expression seemed impassive but she could somehow sense his irritation at that statement. She knew he wasn't very content about her recent departure from the Kuchiki household, especially to move in with her middle-class friend in an apartment in the city. "And I know I told you that I didn't want any financial support from you-"

"And now you're in need of my assistance?" Byakuya sounded satisfied, most likely due to the fact that it proved Rukia still needed to depend on him.

"No, it's not that, Nii-sama." She gave a smile before continuing. "It's just that I found a job."

"A job?" The older Kuchiki reiterated.

"Yes, Nii-sama," Rukia was still smiling brightly. "I'm going to be a masseuse."

Byakuya barely masked the stupor in his tone. "A _masseuse_? Rukia, I agreed that I would refrain from pecuniary assistance, but I surely did not agree for you to be employed at any establishment, and as a masseuse no less."

"But, Nii-sama, how could I possibly afford to stay at the apartment if I can't contribute to the rent?"

"Well that is an issue to be sorted with your companion. I was willing to negotiate with your adolescent need for independence Rukia, but I will not approve of any sort of squalid occupation."

Rukia sat forward in vindication. "But Nii-sama, I-"

"You are no longer a common pauper, Rukia. You are a Kuchiki, one that does not belittle themself to working beneath the mandate of those inferior."

His younger sibling gave a sigh, sitting back against the expensive cushion behind her. "I understand, Nii-sama. I apologize for being so persistent."

"Hn."

"Well, Nii-sama," Rukia's voice was sweetened to a soft tone. "Since I won't be working there any longer…"

"Any longer?" A dark refined brow was raised. "Rukia, I hope you're not implying that you have already begun working."

"Well it's only been a few days and-"

"I think I've heard enough of your news today, Rukia." Byakuya's tone was firm. "I so generously granted the independence you asked of me yet you so blatantly disregarded the terms on which we surfaced our contract. It was agreed that I would not provide you with guardians so long as you inform me of all that was occurring in your daily life. For you to start an occupation without my approval, especially one as debasing as a _masseuse_, I'm afraid that I must cancel our agreement. And under such circumstances, it is only consequential that you be granted bodyguards in order to survey your behavior at all times."

Rukia tensed from the cushioned comfort of her chair, eyes wide in indignation, then softening in sadness as she realized she had no argument against her brother. "I understand, Nii-sama. I didn't intend to break our agreement; it's just that I wanted to show you I could get by on my own."

"It's no matter, Rukia. What's done is done."

The petite girl stared thoughtfully for a moment, her sorrowful expression slipping off her face and a small smile replacing it. Her tone was saccharine sweet when she spoke, her fingers clasped on her lap in a sentimental nature. "Well, Nii-sama, since I won't be working at the spa anymore, perhaps we can go together, as customers?"

Realizing that he had been wasting too much time on conversation, Byakuya began to file through the neat stack of papers on his desk. "Although I appreciate the offer, Rukia, I surely do not have the time for any leisure activities. Why don't you visit one of our own hotel spas, there sure to be more than satisfactory with you as a visitor?"

"I know that, Nii-sama." The petite girl kept her tone in its soft pleading essence. "I was just hoping that you and I would spend some time together. We barely spoke when I lived at home, and we still rarely speak now…" She gave a pitiful sigh, pouting her lips in the slightest. "…It's one of the main reasons I wanted to leave home, Nii-sama... I felt so lonesome without your company…"

The older Kuchiki glanced up from his paperwork, regarding the rueful countenance of the dainty femme. Deciding that it was sudden generosity and surely not submission to such ostensible guile, he voiced his sanction on the proposal. "I suppose, since it is necessary to maintain our healthy familial ties, that we could spend one afternoon at this spa of yours."

Rukia gleefully jumped out of her seat, tiptoeing to lean over the large desk between them. She gave her older brother a fleeting hug, ignoring his tense posture as she did so. "Oh thank you, Nii-sama! You'll love it there. I guarantee!" She chirped before practically skipping out of the room.

Byakuya gave a sigh as the door shut behind her, his fingers once again finding their way to his temples. He surmised that perhaps he was truly in need of a little body conditioning; the rigor of his career was no doubt a handful to sustain.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What do you mean you can't work here?!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that Nii-sama doesn't approve of me being a masseuse." Rukia gave a sigh. "He says it's a squalid occupation and I-"

"_Squalid occupation_?" The brown woman gave a snort from the comfort of her plush chair. "Just who is this pompous bastard?"

"Well, he's my older brother, Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Kuchiki Byakuya…"The purple-haired woman brought a small brown finger to her chin, tapping it lightly as she regarded her ceiling. "Now where have I heard that name before…?"

"He's the CEO of Kuchiki Industries, the hotel chain." Rukia clarified from her seat on the fuzzy egg-shell chair.

"Oh, right!" The older woman slapped a palm in her fist. "He's the CEO of Kuchiki Industries, that prissy hotel chain."

"I just said-"

"No wonder the bastard's so uptight." The brown woman pressed further into the plushness of her massive beanbag chair, her bare feet coming to rest upon the low wooden table before her.

"…Yes, well he was very upset when I told him I'd been working here so I thought if I invited him to come as a customer, then he could see just how great this place really is."

"Oh don't worry," The older woman scoffed lightly, a Cheshire grin coming to play on her face. "When we're finished with him, _he'll_ be begging to come work here."

"D-Do you really think so?" Rukia's eyes were gleaming with hope.

"Yeah, no doubt about it. Here have a lollipop."

Rukia caught the piece of candy thrown toward her face, smiling like a six year old when she realized it was her favorite.

"Thank you so much, Yoruichi! I promise I'll be the best employee you ever had."

"Oh, I know you will."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: They'll get a lot longer, I promise. If you've watched the movie __Spirited Away__; the bathhouse basically looks like that… on the outside only._

_**Shihōin Bathhouse and Spa**_

_**By:**__ConteurCG_

_**-CHAPTER TWO-**_

"Oh, Nii-sama," Rukia smiled as she stepped out of the sleek black automobile. "I just know you're going to love it here."

Kuchiki Byakuya exited the car gracefully, tilting his head up to regard the title of the large building before him.

_SHIHŌIN BATHHOUSE & SPA_

The classic architectural style was that of an Edo-period bathhouse, yet modern in its choice of vivid color scheme. The crimson red and shimmering gold stood proudly against the green landscape of the desolate region.

Byakuya couldn't help but wonder how a place located on the outskirts of the city could possibly gain any profitable business. He glanced towards his adopted sibling.

"Rukia, you chose to work at a place so far from your apartment. How were you able to commute here without one of our chauffeurs?"

"Oh, Yoruichi hired a chauffeur for all the employees here." She responded as they walked across a bridge towards the entrance of the building.

"Yoruichi?" The elder Kuchiki reiterated. "Is he your employer?"

"Yoruichi's a woman." Rukia clarified as a doorman opened the large mahogany-wooded doors for them, bowing servilely as he did so. "And yes, she's my employer, Nii-sama. She's the head-masseuse and chief of the entire company. Could you believe there's a whole chain of these spas all over the world? I hear there even more marvelous in other countries."

Rukia was practically beaming as she spoke of the business, and Byakuya could easily tell she was trying to impress him with its supposedly renowned distinction.

He could admit that he was taken aback by the interior design of the establishment. It was classically refined, modest in furniture pieces but arranged in an aesthetically pleasing manner. It was spacious, dominantly neutral colored with bursts of colored pieces here and there. The appearance and lighting alone gave a soothing aura, and although the stoic businessman made no gesture of the sort, he was well-impressed by the prudent decorative elements.

"Welcome, Master Kuchiki. We've been expecting you."

Byakuya turned to regard the woman who had somehow silently materialized just to the side of him. She held a rather striking appearance, plum purple hair framed delicately around a heart-shaped face, the long length of it was held up neatly behind her. Dark brown skin contrasted keenly against shimmering golden eyes. Her smile was wide, welcoming, yet the sharp canines of her grin gave a rather predatory nature.

For some reason, perhaps the aura of confidence and superiority surrounding her, he could automatically tell she held a great sense of authority within this establishment.

"And I assume you're Yoruichi?" The statement sounded less like a question and more like a stiff declaration, his silver gaze trailing over her thin, long-legged form. Despite her authoritative presence, Byakuya found it difficult to believe she was the CEO of _anything_. She appeared to be in his age group -which was already much too young to be any corporational executive- but unlike him, she didn't seem any wiser beyond her years. On his assumption, her maturity would most likely border along the lines of adolescence and adulthood.

If it was even possible, the grin on her face grew even wider at the statement; her eyes trailing down the length of his form. The raven heir momentarily felt like the cornered prey of a vicious panther, the feeling surely foreign to someone of his prestige. He didn't like it.

"And you would be correct, _Master Kuchiki_."

The way she said his name was menacing in its temper, as though she were mocking his title. Byakuya felt a sudden sense of dislike towards this woman. She seemed ill-mannered and contemptuous, two qualities he surely did not want in his host, much less the employer of his sibling.

Rukia glanced between the two elders, regarding the subtle animosity in her brother's eyes, along with the cynical grin of her employer. There was a dangerously deathlike tension rising in the air and she couldn't help but fear that the two may not be quite as compatible as she had hoped.

In fact, now that she thought about, the two seemed polar opposite in both personality and appearance. The icy and austere nature of her brother naturally opposed the fiery and jocular persona of her proprietor. The implication that the two may get along suddenly seemed like a fantasy, and Rukia felt a sense of dread that her plans to impress Byakuya may actually be detrimental to her gaining his approval.

Quickly aiming to obliterate the current miasma, Rukia broke the momentary silence between them. "Yes, Nii-sama. This is the woman who so kindly hired me to work here. She even trained me personally in the art of massage."

"Is that so?" The elder Kuchiki queried soberly. "An _art_, is it?"

Yoruichi could sense his derogatory statement, and she was beginning to tell she wasn't too fond of this guy. "Yes, body conditioning is in fact a very complex art form; something that takes quite an amount of skill to learn. And your sister," She gestured vaguely to Rukia with a smile, "Has quite a natural talent for it."

"Well it's a shame she will no longer be employed here, I'm sure it's quite difficult to find such _conventional_ talents."

If it wasn't for Rukia's pleading and hopeful expression, Yoruichi would've socked the bastard right in his prissy little face. Instead, she forced a light laugh, giving a smile that she hoped was gentle as she turned towards the doorway behind her. "Ladies, please come in."

A line of women proceeded to enter the room, each varying distinctly in appearance but all donning a simple emerald green kimono. They stood before the original trio, bowing lightly in greeting.

"These are our finest female masseuses. They each specialize in a very broad variety of customs, not only including massage and beauty treatments, but several alternative remedial therapies. Please make your choice. I guarantee they'll be satisfactory in any method you choose."

"Hn." Byakuya scrutinized each and every employee, his steel gaze trailing keenly over nervous expressions and plastered smiles. He made no sound of disapproval but his slightly arched brow indicated his dissatisfaction.

He could admit to being a bit supercilious, but he wasn't going to let that boorish woman think she could so easily suit his tastes. No matter how highly she thought of herself, he would show her that haughty look she gave him earlier was surely not befitting to a man of his rank.

"None of these women have any appealing qualities." He stated with a slightly upward tilt of his head, looking down upon their offended faces with an air of condescension.

Once again, Yoruichi refrained from slamming her fist into that pointed little nose. She honestly had to give Rukia her credit; she didn't know how the young girl could possibly put up with such a pompous pretty boy.

Biting back the insult that was begging to spew from her mouth, Yoruichi gave a pretentious nod of understanding. "I see. Well, I apologize for the lack of appeal."

"I'll excuse it." Byakuya declared within his aura of superiority, giving her a primly scornful glance.

Yoruichi couldn't help herself.

"Yes, well I should have known this wouldn't suit someone of _your_ appearance. Clearly you'd prefer our wide array of male attendants, preferably someone more masculine to balance your rather _effeminate _disposition."

Rukia gasped, the masseuses snickered, and Byakuya's grey eyes darkened to a mixture of arctic ice and ominous storm clouds; both rather lethal in nature.

"_Excuse me_?" The frigid baritone of his voice quelled any further chuckles; the masseuses were silent under the sudden intensity of his steely gaze.

Rukia, shaken from her momentary stupor by her employer's blatant insult, quickly tried to reassure her esteemed sibling. "Nii-sama, I-I'm sure Yoruichi meant-"

"No, I understand Rukia." Byakuya's tone was suddenly back to its monotonous origin, the calmness of it was what made it all the more frightening. "Yoruichi is actually quite correct."

"I am?"

"She is?" Rukia and several masseuses echoed.

"Yes," He stated coolly. "These women truly do not suit my therapeutic needs. I would in fact prefer someone more masculine…" A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Someone such as yourself."

It was Yoruichi's turn to go rigid. "_Excuse me_?"

"I'm sure I spoke quite clearly." Byakuya's subtle smirk remained on his lips. "I said, I want you."

Her tone was full of skepticism, her eyes wide at the declaration. "You want _me_ as your masseuse?"

"Yes, of course," He assured. "You even said so yourself: I'm in need of someone more masculine to balance my rather _effeminate_ disposition. And currently, the most masculine person in this room, would be you."

Yoruichi's golden eyes narrowed dangerously at the insult, a predatory grin creeping its way across her face. The look of it sent a shiver down Rukia's spine, she had never seen the typically playful woman seem so… terrifying.

"Masculine, eh?" She queried fiendishly with that sneer. "Oh, I'll give you masculine…"

The young Kuchiki saw her hopes crumble before her eyes.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shihōin Bathhouse and Spa**_

_**By:**__ConteurCG_

_**~CHAPTER THREE~**_

"May I ask what method you'd prefer?" Yoruichi asked upon entering her personal massage facility.

It was typically used to train her new recruits, rarely ever utilized for the sake of a customer. Her services were extremely costly, and it was only the most opulent of clientele that could afford a session with the world-renown therapist.

No doubt the CEO of Kuchiki Industries was one of them.

"An anma would do just fine." He replied solemnly, his eyes taking in the comely appearance of the large room. It was spacious and sparsely furnished; a single massage bed at its center and a shoji screen partition at the opposite end of the room. It was gently illuminated by two brown rectangular paper lanterns, the value of light flickering softly to indicate there were candles within them.

"You can change in there." The dark woman jabbed a thumb in the direction of the shoji screen, her other hand held a towel outstretched to him.

Byakuya glanced down at the small white towel. "And why would I need to do that?"

Yoruichi's tone was laced with '_are you stupid?'_, "So I could do my job."

"An anma massage doesn't require the removal of clothing." He stated matter-of-factly, his pristine hand gesturing vaguely to the grey robe he was currently wearing. It was provided to him after his recent dip in the hot springs of the bathhouse, his hair still slightly damp against the skin pf his neck.

"Yes, but it also doesn't require that you _do_ wear clothing." Yoruichi mimicked his matter-of-factly tone.

"Does it make a difference whether or not I'm clothed? The end results will still be the same."

The head-masseuse was seriously getting irritated with this guy. _Why does he have to make everything seem so goddamn difficult? Just take your damn clothes off!_

"It actually _does_ make quite a difference. Skin-to-skin contact builds rapport between the patient and masseuse." She explained sagely. "I never massage my clientele without doing as such but if you're truly so afraid of a little nudity then I suppose I -"

"Afraid?" The heir scoffed lightly. "Don't mistake prudence for petty qualms." He took the towel from her outstretched hand and padded briskly towards the wide partition, leaving the connoisseur to smirk deviously at his retreating form.

Yoruichi had to admit...

She likes him best when he's angry...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The sweetly aromatic scent of jasmine oil threaded its way around Byakuya's nostrils.

The room was silent, save for the faint and steady passages of breath through the room's sole occupants.

Smoky grey eyes looked upon a glossy wooden floor, a handsome face embedded within the cushioned opening of the massage table.

"Would you like some music?" Yoruichi's typically feisty tone was softened, her composure mirthless.

She was now in her element.

"No, thank you."

The flickering light of the nearby lantern left a blurred reflection on the lustrous floor. He could hear the feeble sound of her hands rubbing together, his breathing steady in premonition.

It hitched at the contact.

They were _extremely_ warm, two oil-slicked palms placed lightly on the bare surface of his back. He honestly hadn't expected the touch to be so heated, like hot stones freshly taken from a pot of steaming water.

They were uncannily relaxing.

Those ardent palms glided their way along the cool flesh of his back, the sweet fragrance of jasmine growing all the more potent. The air that briefly hitched in his throat blew out in an unexpected sigh, his chest deflating against the cushioned surface of the lounge.

Byakuya's eyes were dimming close as a small knuckle slowly ran up the length of his spine, applying pressure at the nape of his neck before rubbing solid strokes against it.

_It… It feels so…_

The muscles of his shoulders were kneaded like dough, fervent hands running slow and slick along the sides of his body. The heated touch was firm yet yielding, and Byakuya couldn't remember the last time he ever had goosebumps.

_Oh, it… it feels so…_

The heels of palms were pressing firmly along the base of his back, dragging hot, deft circles that were beginning to make his heart waver. Her fingers were practically dancing on his skin.

_Ah, it feels… feels so…_

Then she was running her hands down his arms, giving sporadically firm grips as she did so. Her fingers momentarily intertwined with his own, knuckles tightening around his joints as she lightly pinched the webbing between his fingers.

_Feels… so…_

Those fiery hands slid a trail down the length of his legs, gripping his feet before molding them like clay. Her fingertips were jabbing deftly on the soles of his feet, running quick strokes through the pliant flesh between his toes.

_So… __**good.**_

Her palms gently ran back up along the length of his legs, tapping and grasping firmly along the heated trail. Her fingers were kneading thoroughly against the skin of his inner thighs, squeezing the muscular flesh in a solid and steady rhythmic motion.

Who in the world was panting so _loudly_?

Those small dexterous hands were slowing down with their caress, running smoothly on the flesh of random limbs until they came to a halt upon the bare surface of his back. She gave a small pat.

"You're all done."

The heir let his eyes flutter open. _Done?_

He couldn't possibly be finished. That session couldn't have lasted no more than fifteen minutes.

Byakuya didn't bother to sit up from his horizontal position. "I believe I requested an _hour _session."

"That _was_ an hour."

The CEO was sitting up before she finished rubbing her hands in a towel. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She tossed the towel on the shelf beneath the massage bed. "That session was an hour." She glanced at a clock on the opposite wall, "Make that an hour and six minutes to be exact."

The elder Kuchiki also glanced towards the clock, his eyes widening ever so slightly upon the sight of it.

She was right.

But how could it have been an hour? The time couldn't have passed so quickly in the midst of their speedy session. She hadn't seemed to be moving at any sluggish pace. In fact, her hands were more than rapid as they teetered along the scape of his body. He couldn't possibly have gained any relief from such an inadequate masseuse.

Byakuya stood in order to voice his disapproval, his words cutting short as his feet touched the ground.

Yoruichi gave a smirk. "I'm guessing you just noticed."

The raven heir glanced down at himself in stupefaction, checking if the body he saw was his own.

It was.

He felt vivacious, featherweight, his body coursing with a newfound energy and his muscles more flexible than an elastic cord; if he couldn't see his feet placed firmly on the ground he would've sworn he was hovering above it.

It was _phenomenal_.

A loud rupture of laughter suddenly shook him from his stupor and he quickly glanced up towards the woman who was doubled over before him.

"That… that look never gets old," She chimed between peals of laughter, her index finger pointed at his face to emphasize her point.

"But honestly," She gasped between chuckles, small teardrops swelling at the corners of her eyes. " It's the greatest look I've seen on your face so far..."

Byakuya blinked at the woman in a fit of raucous laughter, supposing he did look quite stupefied for a moment. He suddenly felt the quirk of an honest smirk at his lips, his deep tone slightly lightened. "Is that so?"

Yoruichi's laughter quickly died down as she regarded the subtle smirk on the stern heir's face. She felt an inexplicably warm sensation at the sight of it, a soft smile making its way across her lips.

Her voice was soft. "Actually… I think _that_ might be the greatest look I've seen on your face so far."

She regretted it the instant she said it, considering how quickly that ephemeral smirk was swept away.

For an eternal second, he stared blankly at her in silence, and then moved to grab his robe before quickly exiting from the room.

Yoruichi blinked as the door slid shut behind him.

_What the hell was that all about?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_****__**Thank you all for following and reviewing. I keep forgetting about this story lol.**_

_**Shihōin Bathhouse and Spa**_

_**By:**__ConteurCG_

_**-~CHAPTER FOUR~-**_

"Well, Nii-sama?" Rukia sped to keep up with Byakuya's pace as they headed towards the car. "Did you enjoy your visit?"

The stoic businessman turned to regard his younger sibling, pausing just before he entered the vehicle. Rukia's countenance of sheer hope was practically begging for a positive answer.

He didn't give one.

"No." He stated solemnly, his icy grey eyes drifting to bathhouse behind her. "It was not very satisfying at all."

Rukia's face fell into a gutter of melancholy and disappointment.

"Oh... I see..." Her tone was soft and pitiful. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Nii-sama..."

Byakuya was sorry he felt that way too, this sudden and highly inexplicable emotion. He simply felt so...

Unsatisfied.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The CEO of Kuchiki Industries breathed a sigh of relief as he laid his head upon the feathered pillows of his large and luxurious bed. In the empty silence of his penthouse suite, the heir let a small contented smirk drift its way across his typically expressionless face.

He had all the reason to be rather blissful, with the way his body felt so loosened and light. He couldn't recall the last time he ever felt so relaxed, so _free_. He didn't think it was possible to feel so utterly weightless. It made him wonder how extremely tense his body must have been before, with the perennial stress of his occupation to beleaguer it.

He had to wonder though, why she had given such a generous massage to him. After the discord they had had earlier, along with her subtle threat of being masculine with him, he had expected her to be rather rough and botchy in her efforts, not so dexterous and tender in all her touches. She was more skilled than he could ever have imagined. And it was almost frightening to think that only her hands could make someone as stoic as himself mewl and pant like a petted kitten.

She had power over him, and he didn't like it.

He didn't want anyone having any sort of control of him, _especially_ his body.

Staring up at the mirrored ceiling of his quarters, Byakuya decided that no matter the reason behind her nimble massage, that would be the last time she ever got the chance to do so.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Byakuya awoke to pain, pain that was an answer.

It was clear when he attempted to sit up in bed, his shoulders and neck screaming in distress. His back was stiffer than cement, unyielding as he attempted to roll his aching form off of his mattress. He stood up in an uncharacteristically clumsy fashion. And it was a shock, not only to himself but the maid passing outside his bedroom, when he gave a fierce groan as his feet touched the ground.

He was walking on needles.

No wait, it _felt_ like he was walking on needles; each pointed tip piercing vertically through the soles of his feet.

Attempting to bring an end to the sudden pain, he retreated back to the edge of his mattress, tightly clenching his jaw as his back cried out against the weight of his form.

He laid like a corpse in the center of his bed, refusing to move a single aching muscle in his body.

He glared angrily at his defeated form in the mirrored ceiling above him. It was all so clear to him now. After that jibe about her masculinity, he should have known her supposedly harmless massage was a ruse. That woman was the embodiment of all that was insidious. She had been planning this from the very start.

So what was he to do now?

He obviously couldn't go to work in such conditions, and he promised himself that he wouldn't return to that godforsaken bathhouse.

But damn it all he needed _relief_.

And all the more, he needed _revenge._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A thin line of smoke curled lazily into the air, and Yoruichi watched with subtle interest at the shapes it contorted to.

Her 'office' was silent, save for the drag of breath she took as she inhaled from the thin wooden pipe in her hand. Another wave of smoke coiled itself in the foggy room and she let her head fall back against the cushioned chair as she regarded the ceiling above her.

Golden eyes fell upon the clock ticking silently in the corner of the room. She sighed.

_Maybe I misjudged him…_

Her head snapped up at the sound of a knock at her door. She quickly relaxed herself again, her feet resting comfortably on her low table and her body snugging into the bean bag beneath her.

"Come in." She said calmly, her eyes brimming with anticipation as the door slowly opened.

"Ah, there you are." Cough. Cough. "My goodness this room is smoky."

There was an expression of disappointment that breezed quickly over Yoruichi's face.

"Hey Kisuke."

"Hey are you busy?" The tall blond man walked into the room, "I've got these new herbs shipped in today and I thought you might want to check them out."

The bathhouse's second-in-command, prime engineer and herbal specialist sat himself in the egg-shell chair before her. He placed a few clear packages of various flowers and leaves on the low table between them.

"These two smell amazing." He gestured to two brightly-colored flowers. "And this one is supposed to reduce skin discoloration but I wasn't too sure if…" He glanced up at Yoruichi, her eyes fixed on the clock and her expression clearly telling him she wasn't attentive. "Hey, if you're busy I can come back later ya know?"

She brought her gaze to him. "No, I'm listening." She reassured, tapping the ash from her pipe and refilling it with the herbs from a small jar on her table. "Now what were you saying? Something about skin discoloration?"

"Yeah, I was saying that this plant was-"

The door was abruptly thrown open and both Kisuke and Yoruichi turned towards the sudden intruder.

Leaning his aching form against her doorway, panting in short breaths due to the strain it took to get there. Charcoal grey eyes narrowed dangerously on their target, his deep icy tone emitting his death sentence.

"_You._"

Yoruichi smirked. Maybe she hadn't misjudged him.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shihōin Bathhouse and Spa**_

_**By:**__ConteurCG_

_**~CHAPTER FIVE~**_

"I had a feeling you would show up right about now." Yoruichi's grin was sinister. "You're pretty predictable, you know that?"

Byakuya glared at the woman who was the cause of his current affliction, wishing he could stand upright. "What did you do to me?"

"If I recall correctly," She said plainly, taking a drag from her pipe. "I gave you a massage."

"That was no massage," He tetchily corrected, the soles of his feet on fire. "A massage would not have left me in these conditions."

"Hm?" She feigned innocence, standing up from her beanbag chair and strolling in his direction. "Oh my, you do look pretty torn up there, _Master Kuchiki_."

The stoic businessman was on the verge of exploding. Had he an ounce of energy in his body he would make this woman pay for her transgressions against him. Did she know just who she was messing with?

"What did you do to me _you fiend_?"

"Now that I think about it…" She tapped her chin as though recalling a memory. "I may have messed around with a few acupoints on your body… "

"_Messed around_?," Byakuya seethed with muted rage. "With _my body_? I'll have you –"

"But then again," The brown woman intruded, taking another pull from the pipe. "I believe you requested a _masculine_ masseuse."

The elder Kuchiki gave a light cough from the smoke she blew into his face, wishing his arm could function so he could swat it all away. He glared angrily through the fog surrounding them; the grin on her face was quite prominent through the smoke.

"You're going to fix this." He firmly demanded. "Or you will surely rue the day you dare belittle my pride."

Yoruichi offered a dry laugh. She was sure that tone would make any other person tremble in their boots. He was certainly mistaken if he thought he could make her fear the likes of him.

"Oh yeah? And on what terms?" She menaced, purposely blowing another billow of smoke in his face. "You asked for a massage and I gave you one. So get out of my office now, _pretty boy_."

The stoic businessman blinked in stupor for a moment, unable to fathom the pure audacity of this woman. Never in his life had he been spoken to this way. He had she no fear for the sake of her own life?

"What are you still standing there for?" She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a look of irritation. "If you got nothing to ask for, then leave. I'm in the middle of a meeting here."

Byakuya glanced at the blond man in the background, the one was currently unwrapping a lollipop he had taken from the table. He drifted his gaze back to Yoruichi, her arms still crossed as she stood in front of him, apparently waiting for him to make a response of some sort. He honestly didn't know how to rebuke at this moment. He hadn't expected the scene to unfold like this when he originally made his way there. He never had to deal with someone so crass before, someone who dared to disregard his reputation and prestige. It surprisingly left him speechless.

"Look," He started gently, slightly perturbed by how hesitant his voice sounded. "I would just like another massage, preferably one that leaves my body in function."

She gave him a look that told him she was waiting for something. And Byakuya blinked back for a moment until he disinterred the impression.

The CEO couldn't believe he was saying this.

"Please." He added reluctantly, unable to hold her gaze as he did so.

"Sure thing." She gave him a satisfied nod, a smirk coming to play on her face.

Byakuya couldn't explain why he felt so pleased at the sight of it.

"Go hit the baths and meet me back in my room in twenty." She gave him a grin. "This time, I'll fix you up _real good_."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Yoruichi sat atop her massage table, filing her nails and waiting patiently for her expected client. It had almost been twenty minutes already and she couldn't fight the slight eagerness she felt to get started. For some reason, she found herself wanting to massage him again. When she had originally began during their first session, her only thoughts had been to get revenge on the haughty heir. She had wanted to make him regret his insults towards her, to show him he had no right to look down upon her profession. But then when she had actually begun servicing him, her own motives seemed to fade with the responses he had given her. She found herself enjoying the way he melted beneath her touch. How the once impassive businessman began to pant in all her ministrations. Then she purposely blocked the flow of energy in his body, telling herself she had done it only to make him suffer.

And surely _not_ because he would have to come and see her again.

She promised Rukia she would help gain her older sibling's approval. And she surely wasn't planning to go back on her word now. She would simply have to find a way to persuade the elder Kuchiki.

And for a masseuse as skilled as herself, there were _plenty_ of means to persuasion.

She glanced up at the sound of her fusuma sliding open, watching the raven heir step through before shutting it neatly behind him. He silently walked past her and headed to the shoji partition in the corner of the room. Yoruichi could see the tension in his posture as he did so, apparently trying to mask the pain she had ruthlessly inflicted on him. She felt a tinge of guilt at the sight of him, even though his bath in the hot springs had probably relieved some of the pain.

She stood up from her place atop the table, putting her file away and rinsing her hands in the bowl of water beside her. She started prepping the area for the oncoming session, replacing a few candles in her lantern and spreading a clean cotton sheet over the table. She was deciding what oils she would blend when he stepped out from the partition, still traipsing with that tension as he made his way towards the table. She honestly had to give him praise for his tenacity, the way he tried to mask his distress as he attempted to climb atop the table. She had barely lifted her hand to offer him help when he gave her a glare that told her to _back the fuck off_.

The remorse she felt was rising steadily in her body.

She doused her hands with oil as he finally laid himself down, the rich, earthy scent of sandalwood threaded its way across the room. She reached to brush his hair to the side of his head, clearing the blank scape of his back for her taking. It was like a canvas to the artwork of her practice. And she ran her hands gently along its smooth surface, treading over the fine definition of his muscles, the minor ripples he sent when he shifted slightly beneath her touch.

"Be still." She softly demanded, spreading her palms along his shoulders and running them down the length of his back. She sensed the shiver that ran through him in response, feeling quite elated to know she had caused such a reaction.

Her thumbs ran along the meridians of his body, locating his acupoints and applying light pressure to them. She heard a relieved sigh pass through his lips, her hands beginning to stroke along his arms and shoulders. She let her oil-slicked hands run along his sides, gliding past his ribcage and pausing at his hips. She pressed the tips of her fingers into the arc of his hipbones. He jerked slightly in response, his body tensing ever so slightly.

_So even pretty boy has a soft spot…_

She let her palms glide back up along the scape of his torso, kneading his broad shoulders with her dexterous hands. The tips of her thumbs met the nape of his neck, applying pressure as it ran down the length of his spine. If the room hadn't been so silent, she wouldn't have heard it…

The low moan that escaped from the raven heir's lips.

The sound of it stirred something deep in the pit of her core and she felt the sudden need to hear more of it. The pink on his ears told her he was flushed and she wished could see the look of it. She couldn't even picture a blush on the stoic man's face; it seemed too uncanny for him to show any shameful emotion.

Eager for another sinful response, she applied more oil before running her hands along his body. She touched every exposed section of creamy white skin, giving sporadic grips in the process. He seemed to be tensing beneath her caress, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath he took. When her heated palms slid up the length of his legs, spreading sinuous motions between his inner thighs, she could tell he was trying to compose himself, the way his hands were fisted tightly in the cotton sheets. Although she knew her purpose here was to soothe him, she couldn't but feel pride in his tension.

She was filled with the desire to tease him, to make him yearn for her nimble caress.

She drew her hands once again to his outer thighs, slipping upwards until she reached his newfound soft spot. Her fingers slipped beneath those narrow hips, pressing into that familiar arc and getting the response she was so eager to hear. His moan was muffled this time, like he was biting his lips. And unsatisfied with its impotence, she let her fingertips slide towards each other, moving underneath his body and running along his lower abdomen.

"...E-Enough..."

She suddenly had two large hands gripping her wrists, halting their ministrations. She blinked at his reclined form, the sound of his shallow breaths seeming quite prominent in the silence.

After a moment, he let go of her hands, moving to sit himself up on the table. He kept his gaze elsewhere as he adjusted his towel, then slid down and began to walk towards the partition. Yoruichi only stared numbly in response before finding her voice and bringing an end to the awkward silence.

"I'm not finished."

He paused in step, not bothering to turn towards her.

"There is no need to."

The icy rigidness of his tone took her by surprise. And she could only blink as he continued his tread towards the shoji. When he appeared a moment later, dressed and primped, he didn't spare her another glance as he walked past her. Yoruichi watched him move with that vainglorious finesse, his nose slightly upwards within his aura of superiority. She felt herself get tetchy at the sight of it. After how he had been mewling just a moment ago, it was more than repulsive to see him dwell in his arrogance.

Her irritated disgust reflected itself in her tone. "Just what the hell is your problem?"

He paused just before the fusuma, his voice playing its monotonous tone.

"Nothing." He answered. "I'll no longer be in need of your services."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"And then he just left. Just like that." The brown woman vehemently explained. "Could you _believe_ that bastard? I mean seriously, just what the hell is that guy's problem?"

"Well Niisama can be a bit… withdrawn sometimes." Rukia assessed. "He probably just felt a bit uncomfortable. He's not used to having other people touch him."

"What is he, some kind of hapnophobe?" Yoruichi offered rhetorically. "And who _is_ this guy?" She gestured to the young man sitting on a cushion behind Rukia's chair.

"Oh, him?" Rukia gave a glance at the orange-haired male. "This is my bodyguard, Ichigo. Sorry I forgot to introduce you two."

Ichigo gave a nod in Yoruichi's direction.

"Bodyguard?" The older woman reiterated.

"Well, Niisama thought –"

"Of course, it _had_ to be him," Yoruichi shook her head incredulously. "See that's _exactly_ his problem. He's always going around trying to control everyone."

"I guess that's true," Rukia sighed in agreement. "But I just know he has everyone's best interests at heart. He just has a different way of showing that he cares."

Yoruichi just couldn't find herself agreeing with the petite femme. In her eyes, the Kuchiki heir seemed more selfish than caring, more judgmental than tolerant, and more pompous than amiable. He had looked down on her from the moment she met him. And why? Because he didn't approve of her profession. He had even scolded Rukia because her interests didn't suit him. So how was she to believe he cared about anything other than himself? That he wasn't simply the epitome of aristocracy and arrogance?

Well, because she'd seen it.

She had gotten a glimpse of the raw emotions that lay beneath his shell of vanity; the very proof that even _he_ felt things like pleasure and satisfaction. Despite what the Kuchiki heir believed of himself, he simply wasn't the apotheosis of impassiveness.

He was human, just like her.

And for some reason, she wanted nothing more than to prove it to him.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**A/N: I'm going to try and post a bit more consistently. Review people! It seriously helps...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks to the few of you that review. I really do appreciate them :)**_

_**Shihōin Bathhouse and Spa**_

_**By:**__ConteurCG_

_**~CHAPTER SIX~**_

* * *

_"In light of the rules, all personal feelings have no value. Also, something as useless as emotions... I never had them to begin with." –Kuchiki Byakuya_

* * *

_Read. Sign. Stamp. Repeat._

_Read. Sign. Stamp. Repeat._

_Read. Stamp. Sign. Repeat._

_Stamp. Sign. Damn it._

The CEO of Kuchiki Industries brusquely threw his pen on his desk, chiding himself for cursing even in the frame of his own mind. Then chiding himself again for losing his focus on his paperwork. The thick wad of papers looked quite menacing before him and Byakuya let himself glare quite openly at it.

He didn't know if he could stand another run through. In all his tenure as CEO, he had never had a day that seemed longer than this. His cerebrum simply couldn't process another sheet, at least not without committing some incompetent error. He had been filing through papers since daybreak. Having awoken just before sunrise and unable to return to sleep, he had been left with only his thoughts as he lay in bed motionless. Then his mind had started drift to things he didn't want to think about, to _people_ he didn't want to think about. So he had dragged himself from his kingly mattress and went down to his office below, feeling quite grateful that he lived in the penthouse of his own hotel.

He had thought that by putting his intellect to work on something efficient, he could ease himself back into his daily mindset, the one that never dwelled on fleeting touches or caresses, nor the people who dared to give them for money. But his plan had backfired with the repetitive tedium of paperwork. His brain just seemed to refuse cooperating with him today, as though the organ itself was also upset about his behavior at the spa. He kept telling himself that what he had done was right, despite the sporadic tinge of contrition he felt whenever his mind went astray.

The Kuchiki gave a small sigh as he brought two fingers to the bridge of his nose. He honestly had more than enough to deal with in his life; he didn't need any more sources of stress to weigh him down.

A buzzing sound suddenly drew him from cogitation. He recognized it as the doorbell of his office. It was rarely ever used, considering Renji was always there to knock and let him know when he had visitors. But it was still far too early for the redhead's late arrival, making him wonder just who would dare to visit at such an hour. He stood from his desk and made his way to the door, the buzzing ever insistent as he did so.

When he opened it, the person standing there closed the compact mirror he held in one hand, looking up towards the stoic businessman and giving him a brilliant smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Kuchiki." He chirped. "I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa, an associate of Kyoka Suigetsu Inc." He offered a pristine hand.

The elder Kuchiki didn't shake it. "Let me save you the trouble, Mr. Yumichika." He started in an icy tone. "I won't be needing any of your _services_. So please tell Mr. Aizen to refrain from sending any more of you unscrupulous panders. Thank you." The door was shut.

It buzzed a second later. Byakuya opened it with a look of irritation.

The effeminate young man seemed unphased, giving the CEO another flash of those pearly whites.

"I don't want to be a bother, Mr. Kuchiki -"

"You are."

"But I really need to gain your approval on the merger." The 'associate' wore a look of pitiful desperation.

Byakuya was impassive. "I don't care."

"_Please_, Mr. Kuchiki." The young man clasped those delicate hands together. "If I don't –"

"Listen," Byakuya's eyes darkened to a steely glare. "If you don't remove yourself from my doorway, Aizen Sosuke will be the _least_ of your worries."

Yumichika apparently had some sense of survival instinct, pivoting on his heels and walking off without another word.

Byakuya gave a small huff as he sat back down at his desk a moment later, feeling even more frustrated than he originally was. Leave it to Aizen to know exactly when he wasn't in the mood for people. He was starting to feel more than offended by the bespectacled man's implications. Did Sosuke truly believe he would succumb to such sordid provocations? Why would he risk his entire company for the vanity of lust? The idea was just too ridiculous, really.

The chief executive glanced down at the stack of papers on his desk, reminding him he still had an issue at hand. How was he supposed to get through his work day if he couldn't concentrate? And as if that issue wasn't enough, a wonderfully unpleasant headache began to bloom at the front of his cranium. At the first instance of pain, it reminded him of the affliction he had been put through recently, and for a moment, he thought that perhaps Yoruichi had somehow messed around with his body again. Considering his anatomy was functioning quite well, he didn't think she was the source behind his current migraine. If she was, then he would have to return to _that place_, and even more unfortunate, have another session with _her_.

Deciding he was in dire need of bringing an end to this train of thought, he stood and walked over to the wine cart in the corner of his office. The piece of furniture was scarcely used. Bottles of wine and liquor he had collected over the years -mostly as birthday presents- were kept polished from the tidying hands of his servitude. He took up a bottle of scotch and a glass, returning to his desk and taking a seat.

He had only had the glass halfway to his lips when a light knock on his door sent a vein pulsing on his forehead. At least it hadn't been the doorbell. He wasn't sure if his headache could handle any more insistent buzzing. He told whomever to come in, watching as the door cracked open and Renji Abarai's head popped in.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Kuchiki."

"Ever punctual you are, Renji."

"Heh heh," The redhead gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, uh... sir, about your coffee…"

"What is it, Renji?"

"I, uh… sorta spilled it on the way in… heh heh… Sorry about that, sir."

Byakuya felt his headache grow worse. "Then not only are you tardy but you failed to complete such a feasible task?"

"Yeah… I really am sorry though, Mr. Kuchiki." Renji offered. "I'll run right out and get some though."

The CEO was going to tell him not to bother but the redhead disappeared, shutting the door quite loudly behind him and giving the tetchy heir a nice boost to his headache. He gave a sigh in the silence of his office, reaching for his glass of scotch he had yet to sip and praying he had some peace of mind before his day was through.

The glass had gotten all the way to his mouth this time. The lustrous crystal was just brushing against his bottom lip when the buzz of his doorbell went off in the room. The elder Kuchiki wondered if there was someone out there who truly disliked him drinking liquor... or being sane. He stood from his desk once more and traipsed in the door's direction, telling himself that if it was another one of Aizen's 'associates' he could find plenty of discreet ways to kill them without retribution.

Well beyond the point of frustration, the Kuchiki heir flung the door open with (a little) more force than necessary, ready to glare at whoever it was that had a death sentence at this hour.

Kuchiki Byakuya could count, on one hand, the amount of times he had ever gasped of shock in his life.

This would be an addition.

Shihōin Yoruichi was standing outside his doorway, holding a napkin in one hand and the edge of her stained dress in the other, too busy muttering angrily as she brushed it to notice the door had opened. After a moment she glanced up. And by this time, Byakuya had already wiped away that brief expression of stupefaction.

"What are you doing here?" Was of course his first question.

"Wow, " She started sarcastically as she breezed past him. "Not even a 'good morning'? Haven't you rich guys ever learned a thing called manners?"

"The guest typically greets with a 'good morning'." He watched her tread right into his office like she owned the place. "And they also _wait_ until they're invited in by their hosts."

She traipsed around the room for a moment, taking in the modern décor and shut drapes of his window.

"Yeah I figured this place would be out of balance." She assessed lowly as she pulled open the curtains. "Haven't you ever heard of a thing called feng shui? No wonder you're so tense. No one can work peacefully in these conditions."

Well she was right about one thing. Working peacefully seemed far out of his reach today.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion," He started sternly. "Nor do I recall requesting an interior decorator."

"Yeah, but you definitely need one."

"You still have yet to explain why you're here." He left the door open as he walked over to his desk, giving the implication that she could leave at any moment.

"Well," She began conversationally, moving to take a seat in the leather chair across from him. "I'm here to offer a proposition."

Byakuya's refined brow raised oh-so slightly in response, taking note of the rather unladylike way she positioned herself, especially considering she wore a dress at the moment.

And no, he did _not_ think she looked pretty in it.

"By the way," She started. "You have any napkins around here? Some idiot ran into me with coffee on my way here."

The elder Kuchiki had a conjecture of who that 'idiot' might be.

He silently pulled out a few tissues from his desk and handed them to her. She took them with a nod of thanks and began dabbing at the large stain.

"So what is this proposition of yours?"

"It's about Rukia."

He could see where this was going. "What about her?"

"I want her to work for me." She answered plainly.

"I believe I already voiced my sanction on the issue."

"Well here's my sanction: I don't approve." She declared.

"Well I'm afraid your approval is hollow in the matter." He replied solemnly.

"And why's that?" She questioned. "I have as much of a say in the matter as you do."

"Well, that is incorrect," He assessed. "I'm Rukia's guardian. Therefore I have the right to decide whether or not she has an occupation. You're simply her employer."

"I'm not only her employer," The brown woman corrected. "I'm also her mentor. And unlike you, I'm her friend."

Byakuya was unaffected by the insult. "It still makes no difference. You have no say in the issue. Rukia will never work in such an establishment."

The head masseuse was becoming unsettled. "And what if she does? Are you going to chain her to the ground and keep her from going there?"

"If Rukia chooses to disobey my orders, then she will simply lose her privileges."

"And what's that? Having a bodyguard tail her around? Locking her up in a tower somewhere?" She questioned indignantly. "You realize that she's human, right? That she can choose her own affairs?"

"Rukia may do as she pleases." He responded calmly. "She just had to do it under my approval."

"Oh my god," She threw her hands in exasperation, pushing up from the chair in all her umbrage. "You are such a control freak. It's unbelievable."

"If that is all you have to say," He took up his pen and pulled his paperwork towards him. "You may leave."

"No," She answered curtly, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. "I will _not _leave."

"I won't hesitate to have you escorted off the premises, Yoruichi." He announced sternly.

"And I'm not afraid to kill anyone that touches me." She reflected his stern tone. "I'm not going to listen to anything you say, Byakuya. And you wanna know why?"

He took the bait. "Do tell."

"Because you don't control me."

"I realize that." He said plainly.

"Are you sure you do?" She inquired. "Because I'm starting to think you believe everyone is below you."

"That is where you're wrong."

"No, I'm not ," She rebuked, shaking her head with arms still crossed. "You've judged me since the moment you met me, no probably even before that. And why? Simply because of my job. I mean seriously, what's so horrible about being a masseuse?"

"There is nothing wrong with it." He construed nonchalantly, not even bothering to look up from his paperwork. "It is simply not a career choice for someone of my pedigree."

The typically jocular woman was on the verge of shaking with anger. Fists tightened at her sides, her voice was much louder than intended.

"You contemptuous bastard."

No matter how many times she spoke to him so crassly, he still could wean to the denigration. She had insulted him more times than anyone ever had in his life. It was as though she was completely blind to his wealth, power, and prestige. And he just couldn't explain how he felt in response to that. One side of him slightly disturbed by her temerity, the other was oddly refreshed by her candor. She was beginning to make him feel uneasy, stirring things in his chest he never recalled feeling before.

It frightened him.

He hated that feeling.

Lethargically, he stood up from his desk, walking over to his door and standing beside it. He turned towards the enraged woman. His voice came much lighter than expected.

"Please... leave."

She seemed taken aback by his change in attitude, moving herself across the room to stand before him. She was much calmer when she spoke this time, giving a light shake of her head as she did so.

"No."

He should have expected that answer. Her perversity was one of her most prominent qualities.

"Why are you doing this?" He inquired. "Is having Rukia as your employee truly worth the difficulty?"

"Yes," She confirmed. "But I'm also here to ask you something."

"And that would be?"

"Why did you leave in the middle of our session?"

He honestly hadn't expected that question. But then again, he hadn't expected her to show up at his office either.

"I already told you," He replied. "I was no longer in need of your services."

"That's not true." She rebuked. "You left because you actually liked it."

"I left because you were being inappropriate."

"Oh please," She gave a dry laugh. "You were practically moaning for it."

He suddenly felt a bit of heat rise to his cheeks, the sensation shocking enough for him to remain silent.

"What's so wrong about indulging a little?" She queried seriously.

"I don't 'indulge' in anything."

"Oh, right," She voiced sarcastically. "Prissy boys like you don't have desires."

"I do," He corrected solemnly. "I just don't succumb to them like a common fool."

She narrowed her eyes. "So it's foolish to fall for your desires?"

"Yes." He soberly confirmed. "Now I have answered your questions so may you please leave?"

"No."

"Must you be so hostile?"

"Must you estrange everyone around you?"

"I have had enough of your questions today." He declared, delving into his pocket for a sleek black phone. "Since you choose not to cooperate, I suppose I'll have to call security."

His phone was slapped out of his hand, causing it go skidding across the floor. He stared at his empty hand for a moment, then glanced up towards the woman standing confidently before him.

"No, you won't," She corrected.

"How dare –"

His reply was cut off when she took ahold of his blazer, using a surprising amount of strength to drag his body towards her. He could barely mask his shock when her lips collided with his own, her hands grasping the sides of his face as she held him to her. Her plump lips were astonishingly soft and warm, and he didn't even notice seconds later when his hand gradually reached to tenderly cup her cheek, his thumb absently stroking it. Her skin was even smoother than it looked and he briefly wondered what the rest of her body felt like...

Then reality kicked in and he tensed for a moment, grasping her shoulders as he pushed her away.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" The CEO asked when he managed to regain his composure.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She stepped forward, and Byakuya didn't notice his instinctive step back.

"I would prefer if you left right now." He straightened his blazer stiffly. "I don't ever want to see you here again."

"Why do you keep doing that?" She asked in exasperation. "Why are you so afraid of letting yourself feel something?"

"Don't speak as though you know me." He narrowed those stormy grey eyes. "You know nothing of my fears, of my ambitions."

"I know you liked our session." She assured plainly. "I also know you liked that kiss."

"You know _nothing_ of the sort." He firmly rebuked. "Now if –"

Once again, she caught him off guard. She was honestly very quick in her movements and he barely registered her body as it impinged upon him. He felt his back pressed to the side of his doorway, her form molded tightly against him as her lips moved rhythmically over his own. One of her hands cupped the side of his face, the other threading its way into his silky dark hair. He had thought about pushing her away of course, to simply prove he wouldn't succumb to such sordid ministrations. But when a warm tongue darted out to flick against his lips, rationality suddenly seemed nonexistent in his mind. He kept his lips sealed as that smooth tongue glided over them, pleading for admission, for acceptance.

He couldn't do it.

As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't.

It meant proving her right, proving that he was just another fool who let himself fall to his own desires.

And Kuchiki Byakuya was _not _a fool.

When he grasped her shoulders and pushed her away again –the act seeming much more difficult than before- he struggled to find the words to speak, much less look her in the eyes at the moment. His pride forced him to spare a glance in her direction, and her expression dwindled his thoughts in stupefaction.

She looked severely hurt, almost pitiful towards him.

The sight tugged on something in his heart and he found himself turning away from that gaze. He couldn't even bring himself to ask her to leave again, afraid to hear her voice or any other response she might have at the moment. It seemed she didn't need any provocation to speak, for she voiced her own comment softly in the uncomfortable silence of the room.

_"I guess there really is no hope for you."_

If words could kill, he'd be dead right now. And he was feeling quite fortunate that he had turned himself away from her because he honestly didn't know what his face looked like at the moment. Though he was sure it wore an expression he would never deign to approve of.

So before she could strike with any more of her conjectures, Kuchiki Byakuya let himself flee the room.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
